Vlad Nikolai (Character)
Vlad Nikolai (ニコライ・ヴウラド Nikorai Vurado) is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. An illegitimate child of DIO, concieved using Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. He is largely unaware of DIO's actions and the circumstances behind his parentage, and currently resides in Kōwan, Japan as a transfer student from Russia. An intelligent young student, he was sent to Kōwan to learn at Keyaki High when his mother learned of the calibre of their studies. He hopes to learn more about his father while he studies, free from his mother's control. Appearance Short and skinny, has a runtish build and a rectangular frame, his posture and body language give off that he isn't a light as he seems. Carrying himself with some weight. He has a birthmark of three moles in line across his left ear. A star shaped birthmark on the left upper back. He wears his School uniform on most days and when out of school: In winter and fall he wears pants, sneakers, a t-shirt and hoodie. In spring and summer, when not raining, he wears a Raglan shirt, baseball cap, jeans and sneakers. Wears a light hoodie when it rains during spring and summer. Backstory Vlad was born to a single mother, she didn't have a lot money, so she made sure that Vlad studied hard daily so he could live with money as an adult. He was curious as to why he never heard of his biological father, yet his mother would get angry at him or change the subject, his grandmother never got close to him either. His mother heard of Keyaki school, hearing how well the schools academics were, she did everything she could to send him there.He knew that since he would be out of his mother's grasp, he'd use this opportunity to find out about his father, or at least something of him. Personality He usually acts meekish and timid, usually keeping his eyes and head down in most situations. When he's having fun, he smiles and laughs as he goes, cursing in russian once in awhile. While mad, he is quite loud and cusses people out in russian, sneering at people. When in enraged, he is cold and unforgiving, staring people down and cussing if he speaks.His laugh usually begins with a strange hissing sound, which go away after he's done laughing, his favorite curse being Cyka Blyat. Talents & Abilities Stand Megalovania is a strong, close-ranged Stand that makes up for it's User's lack of power. It's quick, powerful and highly defensive in nature, sometimes curling around Vlad to protect him from damage. Though it's normally used to hide and lure enemies close, it will fight back voraciously if backed into a corner. Personal Intelligence: He's quite intelligent, proficient in maths and science, with a great understanding of physics. Understanding his own physical weakness, he uses his Stand wisely. '''Cossacks and Thieves: '''He is skilled at Cossacks and Thieves, no matter which role he plays.